Bettgeflüster
by honey-bunny1990
Summary: Meine Auffassung von dem, was nach So ein Theater! Jews & Chinese Food passiert ist, als Logan zu ihr durchs Fenster kletterte.. Der Titel spricht für sich!
1. Bettgeflüster

_Eine Art langer One-Shot. Findet statt nach „So ein Theater! - Jews & Chinese Food" statt, als Logan durch das Fenster zu Rory reinklettert. Meine Auffassung von dem, was dort passiert ist (haha, als wenn wir das nicht alle wüssten). Ich mein damit nicht, dass ich hier eine kleine schmutzige Geschichte erzähle, denn irgendwie kann ich so was nicht schreiben, das fehlen wir definitiv die Worte. Diese Geschichte fängt er nach dem an, was nachdem er ins Zimmer geklettert ist passiert... Viel Spaß._

Bettgeflüster 

„So", meinte Rory und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

Logan machte es ihr gleich und sah sie abwartend an.

„So?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

Rory seufzte und mit einem Mal wurde Logan nervös. War es das? Hatte sie es sich anders vorgestellt? Hatte sie es sich anders überlegt? Konnte er sie überzeugen, dass dies gut war? War es gut? Gott, ja, da war er sich definitiv sicher. _Gut_ war nicht mal ein Ausdruck für das, was passierte wenn er mit Rory Gilmore zusammen war. Allein zusammen war.

Er grinste, als er an das dachte, was noch vor einer viertel Stunde in voller Aktion gewesen war...

„Was? Warum grinst du? Ich seufze und bin niedergeschlagen und du grinst? Du bist grausam, hab ich dir das schon einmal gesagt? Davon ab tust du ständig Dinge, die mich vollkommen unerwartet treffen und-"

Sie stoppte abrupt als Logan sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zum Schweigen brachte.

Sie seufzte in den Kuss hinein und sofort zog er seinen Kopf zurück.

Rory sah ihn verwirrt und empört an.

„Unerwartet!", meinte sie dann schmollend.

Er grinste wieder und zog sie in seinen Arm.

„Nun, normalerweise beschwere ich mich nicht, wenn Frauen seufzen wenn sie mit mir in einem Bett sind, aber bei dir ist wie immer alles anders. Normalerweise würde ich auch nicht freiwillig das hier", er deutete auf sich und Rory, „abbrechen, aber schon wieder ist das bei dir eine Ausnahme. Was ist los? Warum seufzt du, warum sagst du „so" und dass du niedergeschlagen bist?"

Rory sah mit ihren unglaublich großen blauen Augen zu ihm auf und lächelte.

„Nun, bevor du mich erfolgreich abgelenkt hattest hatte ich eine Frage an dich!", meinte sie dann langsam.  
Logan nickte.

„Frag!", meinte, wie immer ins kalte Wasser springend.

„Ok.", sie drehte sich, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte und halb über ihm lag, „wie genau funktioniert das ganze?"

Als sie sah, dass Logan nicht verstand verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich dir nicht folgen kann. Aber Konzentration ist eine schwierige Sache wenn du nackt auf mir liegst!"

Er hatte erwartet, dass sie verlegen werden würde, dass sie sich von ihm runter rollen würde oder genervt sein würde.

Stattdessen überraschte sie ihn, indem sie sich auf Augenhöhe zu ihm hochzog und grinste.

„Ist das so?", fragte sie leise und scheinbar sehr amüsiert.

Sie küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund und wartete dann auf eine Antwort, ihre Lippen nur Zentimeter von seinen entfernt.

Mal wieder war jeglicher vernünftiger Gedanke aus seinem Gehirn gefegt und so nickte er nur.

„So ist das", bestätigte er mit rauer Stimme und bewegte sich die fehlenden Zentimeter zu ihr hin um sie innig zu küssen.

Er wusste, obwohl seine Augen geschlossen waren, dass Rory grinste als sie den Kuss schließlich abbrach und als er sie ansah, wurde seine Vermutung bestätigt.

„Gewöhn dich dran!", meinte sie dann.

Ihre lachenden Augen strahlten ihn an und er spürte, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam. _Gewöhn dich dran. _Das konnte er, definitiv. Er sah sie an, wie sie sich selbstzufrieden ihr Haar zurückstrich und konnte nicht anders als lachen.

Manchmal überraschte sie ihn damit, wie sexy sie war, wie in diesem Augenblick.

Sie lag hier, nackt, an ihn gepresst in ihre Decken eingewickelt, ihre Haare standen in verschiedene Richtungen ab (wofür er sicher verantwortlich war) und sah ihn grinsend und fast triumphierend an. Er und sie wussten beide, dass er ihr vollkommen verfallen war, und auch wenn ihn ihre Zufriedenheit über diese Tatsache nerven sollte, konnte er nicht anders, als sie noch anziehender zu finden..


	2. 2

Doch bevor er etwas sagen, oder viel eher tun konnte, klingelte Rorys Telefon.

Logan zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wer zum Teufel würde dich jetzt noch anrufen? Es ist halb Eins!"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zu ihrem Nachttisch hin um sich das Telefon zu schnappen.

„Ja?", ging sie ran. Einen Moment lang hörte sie zu.

„Nein, du hast mich nicht geweckt, keine Sorge.", meinte sie dann .

Sie hörte wieder zu und grinste dann kaum merklich.

„Nun, ehrlich gesagt hatte ich gerade heißen Sex mit Logan", meinte sie dann recht nüchtern.

Logan sah sie verwirrt an. Wem würde sie so etwas mitteilen?

„Du willst ihn sprechen? Ok, aber sei nett!", sie hielt das Telefon Logan hin und meinte dann unschuldig: „Das ist mein Großvater, er will dich kurz sprechen!"

Logan riss erschrocken seine Augen auf und hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen, bis er sah wie Rory loslachte.

Er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und rollte sich dann so, dass er über ihr lag.

Sie hörte auf zu lachen und sah ihn provozierend an.

„Jep, deine Konzentration ist eindeutig auf dem Nullpunkt. Wow, ich wusste nicht, wie gut ich bin!"

Er wusste, dass sie ihn nur neckte und trotzdem tat er so, als würde er scharf überlegen, dann presste er sein Becken stärker an sie, sodass sie hörbar Luft einzog. „So gut."

Logan grinste und nahm ihr das Telefon aus der Hand.

„Ja?", fragte er lässig und wandte seinen Blick von Rory um sich auf ihr Bücherregal zu konzentrieren, mit der klaren Absicht, einen freien Kopf zu behalten.

„Wieso zum Teufel hat das so lange gedauert? Hast du versucht zu entkommen als sie kurz abgelenkt war, oder was?", klang Finns Stimme genervt und belustigt (wie es nur bei Finn möglich war) durch das Telefon.

Logan lachte über die Absurdität seiner Aussage und konnte nicht anders, als wieder zu Rory zu gucken, die immer noch unter ihm eingeklemmt war.

Sie starrte ihn wütend an und er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„So ähnlich", meinte er ausweichend und sah zu seiner Zufriedenheit, dass Rory nicht mehr wütend schien und ihn jetzt erwartungsvoll und neugierig ansah. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sofort verdrehte sie ihre Augen.

„Wie hast du es nur geschafft, nach diesem, lass es mich so ausdrücken, nicht gerade zu deiner Zufriedenheit verlaufenden Abend im Bett unseres Reporter-Girls zu landen?", fragte Finn bewundernd.

Logan lachte wieder.

„Unterschätze niemals einen Huntzberger und eine noble Geste (er dachte an sein durch das Fenster klettern und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf) . Außerdem kann ich mich wirklich, wirklich nicht über den Verlauf des Abends beklagen.", fügte er dann hinzu und sah, wie Rory unter ihm empört etwas sagen wollte. Er küsste sie um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen und zu seiner Überraschung vertiefte sie den Kuss indem sie mit ihrer Zunge seine Lippen spaltete und in seinen Mund eindrang.

Logan zwang sich, sich auf Finn zu konzentrieren.

„Nun, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, was du mit nobler Geste meinst. Dass du sie mit diesem Kellner hast gehen lassen? Dass du bezahlt hast? Oder hast du ihr Blumen von der Tankstelle mitgebracht?"

Hier wollte Logan dringend protestieren, doch er wurde von Rory davon abgebracht, die in genau in dem Moment nicht sehr unschuldig auf seine Unterlippe biss.

Also brachte er sich lieber dazu, nicht zu stöhnen als sie nun auch seine Hände auf seiner Haut spürte.


	3. 3

Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach Finn wieder.

„Mh, kein Widersprechen? Du enttäuschst mich, Huntz. Oder hast du mir gar nicht zugehört? Sag mal, bist du eigentlich noch da? Oh Gott, habt ihr jetzt gerade, in diesem Augenblick, Sex? Mit mir am anderen Ende der Leitung? Wenn das so ist, mach doch bitte auf Lautsprecher, denn irgendwie würde ich es bevorzugen, wenn ich nicht nur dich hören würde."

In dem Moment endete Logan den Kuss. Rory schmollte und er schüttelte den Kopf, dieses Mädchen brachte ihn noch völlig um den Verstand.

Er holte tief Luft.

„Nein, Finn, ich werde nicht die Lautsprechertaste drücken und wir haben auch keinen Sex!", meinte er dann leicht verärgert.

„Und wenn du noch weiter telefonierst werden wir auch keinen mehr haben!", flüsterte Rory in sein Ohr und ließ ihre Hände unschuldig an seinen Seiten hinunterstreichen.

Logan schluckte.

„Finn, was willst du?", fragte er ungeduldig.

Rory grinste und begann, Logans Hals und Oberkörper mit Küssen zu bedecken.

„Wow, nett, zu wissen, dass man geliebt wird."

Logan verdrehte die Augen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen, ob ich bei dir schlafen kann, denn Colin hat es Unglaublicherweise geschafft, ein Mädchen in diesem Club aufzugabeln und ist jetzt mit ihr in unserem Appartement. Und da dachte ich, „hey, ich könnte bei Logan schlafen". Ich gehe also rüber zu dir und was denkst du, wie überrascht ich bin, als Lenny mir öffnet und sagt, dass du nicht nach Hause gekommen bist. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass du vor drei Stunden den Club verlassen hast. Ich rufe auf deinem Handy an aber da wird mir nur mitgeteilt, dass du es ausgeschaltet hast. Also gehe ich in dein Zimmer und überlege, wo du sein könntest. Zuhause bei deinen Eltern? Nicht freiwillig. Bei Honor? Die ist zur Zeit in Paris, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Bei anderen Freunden? Vollkommen absurd, wieso solltest du uns alleine lassen, uns, deine allerbesten Freunde, um dann zu anderen zu gehen. Ein Mädchen? Mh, eigentlich immer im Bereich des Möglichen, allerdings nicht heute. Nicht heute, wo du absolut jedes Mädchen hast abblitzen lassen, und ich gestehe neidlos, dass es viele waren. Und dann trifft es mich wie ein Schlag."

Logan seufzte als Finn nicht weitersprach. Er hoffte, dass Finn bald fertig mit seiner Rede sein würde. Normalerweise fand er diese immer unterhaltsam. Aber nicht heute. Nicht, wenn Rory alle möglichen Stellen seines Körpers küsste oder provozierend an seiner Haut saugte.

„Was traf dich?", fragte Logan also, sobald ihm klar wurde, dass mitspielen die einzige Chance war, das Telefonat bald zu beenden um sich wichtigeren Dingen zu zu wenden.

„Ich begriff, warum kein Mädchen deine Aufmerksamkeit für länger als drei Sekunden halten konnte. Warum selbst die heißesten Mädchen, die sich gerade zu an dich ranwarfen und „Nimm mich hier" auf ihrer Stirn geschrieben hatten nicht mal einen Seitenblick von dir bekamen. Der Grund dafür liegt unter, über, links oder rechts von dir. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das überhaupt wissen will, aber gut. Nachdem ich also begriffen habe, dass das einzige Mädchen, bei dem du deine feine Nacht verbringen könntest, Rory Gilmore höchstpersönlich ist, beginne ich, deinen Computercode zu knacken um an dein elektronisches Telefonbuch ran zu kommen. Und ich muss sagen, es war simpel. Wie kann ein so kluger Kopf wie du es doch sein solltest sein Passwort nur „AsherFlemming" nennen? Also wirklich. Und vor allem, was soll das?"

Logan schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte leise als Rory ihm ungeduldig in die Schulter biss.

„Finn, ich frage dich am besten nicht, wie du das rausbekommen hast. So, du hast dir also Rorys Nummer rausgesucht und sie hier angerufen, und rate mal, es stimmt sogar, ich bin hier. Nun, wo du mich gefunden hast, darf ich noch einmal fragen, was genau du von mir willst? Klar kannst du bei mir schlafen, die Couch steht immer bereit für dich. Dazu muss ich doch nicht dein Händchen halten, oder?"

Rory seufzte und lehnte sich aufgebend in ihre Kissen zurück. Logan zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern doch sie winkte ab.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vor hast, nach Hause zu kommen. Da Rory zu Anfang eures Telefonates erwähnt hatte, dass ihr schon Sex hattet und du danach fast zugegeben hast, dass du abhauen wolltest, nehme ich es an. Aber wer weiß, wohin dich die Nacht noch treibt. Es gibt genügend Mädchen, die dich nicht im Dunkeln stehen lassen würden. Also frage ich noch einmal: Kommst du heute Nacht hier her?"

Logan verdrehte die Augen.

„Inwiefern ist das bedeutend?", wich er aus.  
Finn lachte.

„Nun, du überschätzt die Bequemlichkeit deines Sofas. Und für den Fall, dass du nicht kommen solltest, könnte ich es mir in deinem wunderbar weichen Doppelbett bequem machen. Nun?"

Logan zögerte. Soweit hatte er das hier nicht geplant. Er wusste, dass er nicht vorhatte, in näherer Zukunft dieses Zimmer oder auch nur dieses Bett zu verlassen. Aber auf der anderen Seite blieb er nie, nie über Nacht. Das war ihm einfach nicht wohl. Er schlief nicht mit Mädchen- gut, er schlief schon mit ihnen, aber er schlief nie im wirklichen Sinn mit ihnen. Sie könnten Dinge wie Kuscheln erwarten, oder ihn im Schlaf beobachten und all solche wirklich seltsamen Dinge. Und das war ihm einfach fremd. Außerdem wusste er nicht, ob Rory ihn vielleicht gar nicht hier haben wollte. Vielleicht würde sie ihn bald herausschmeißen.

Er sah zu ihr hinunter und bemerkte, wie entspannt sie unter ihm lag, die Augen geschlossen, eindeutig in ihrer eigenen Welt.


	4. 4

„Tob dich aus", sagte er also, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. Und er war nicht der einzige.

„Wirklich?", fragte Finn ungläubig.

„Wirklich", bestätigte Logan, überzeugt, die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben.

„Oh, ok. Dann sehe ich dich irgendwann morgen, nehme ich mal an?", meinte Finn, eindeutig zu geschockt, das Telefonat weiter zu führen.

„Jep, bis morgen. Steht die Verabredung im Pub um 18.00Uhr?", fragte Logan, nun entspannter, da er wusste, dass das Gespräch wieder in seinen Händen lag.  
"Klar", meinte Finn nur.

„Gut. Also, ich muss aufhören, bis morgen", meinte Logan lässig.

Er hatte Finn verunsichert und fand es klasse.

„Ok, bis morgen. Ähm, noch eine schöne Nacht. Tu nichts Unanständiges, und wenn doch, erzähl mir später davon. Oh, und grüß Reporter-Girl von mir."

Logan grinste.

„Das lässt sich einrichten. Bis dann", damit legte Logan auf und schmiss das Telefon wieder auf den Nachttisch.

Er wartete darauf, dass Rory etwas sagen würde oder ihre Augen öffnen würde, doch nichts geschah. Er hatte schon Angst, dass sie eingeschlafen war und küsste sie auf die Nase und rollte sich von ihr und neben sie.

„Und, was wollte er?", murmelte Rory schläfrig und ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Logan seufzte.

„Tut mir leid, dass er gestört hat. Wahrscheinlich ist er enttäuscht, weil er als einziger kein Mädchen abbekommen hat. Rose kann hartnäckig sein, wenn es um ihre Jungfräulichkeit geht."

Da öffnete Rory ihre Augen und sah ihn an.

„Du machst Witze."

Zufrieden, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu haben, grinste Logan sie an.

„Ihre Finn-Jungfräulichkeit. Mit Jungen zu schlafen ist eine Sache, mit Finn zu schlafen eine ganz andere. Sie will als einzige Rothaarige übrig bleiben, mit der Finn nicht geschlafen hat. Ihre Finn-Jungfräulichkeit ist ihr wichtig."  
Rory nickte im Verständnis.

„Was wollte Finn denn nun? Er war seltsam am Telefon!", fragte sie dann wieder.

Logan hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hat nur gefragt, ob er bei mir schlafen kann, weil Colin ein Mädchen mit in deren Appartement gebracht hat. Wieso, was hat er denn zu dir gesagt?", fragte Logan und zog Rory mit einer Armbewegung in seine Arme. Er bemerkte, wie sie sich kurz versteifte und dann wieder entspannte und konnte nicht das Stechen in ihm ignorieren, das ihr Widerwille gegenüber seiner Nähe in ihm hervorrief.

„Wenn ich es dir sage, sagst du mir dann, was ihr so lange telefoniert habt?"

Logan zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte dann. Die ganze Sache mit dem Übernachten könnte er irgendwie umdichten und vielleicht würde sie ihm von sich aus anbieten, bei ihr zu schlafen, wenn er erzählte, dass Finn sein Bett in Anspruch nahm.

Rory schien sich wieder wohler zu fühlen, jedenfalls legte sie ihren Arm um Logans Oberkörper und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

Logan lächelte, als er an sich runter sah und nur braune Haare wirr über seine Brust verteilt sah.

„Als ich rangegangen bin hat er mich erst mal vollgeredet, dass es ihm ja furchtbar leid täte, mich zu dieser Uhrzeit noch an zu rufen und dass er hoffe, mich nicht von meinem Schönheitsschlaf fortgerissen zu haben. Danach hat er mich ganz lässig gefragt, was ich so mache und ob ich nicht zu ihm kommen wolle um ihn ein wenig von seinem traurigen Dasein zu erlösen. Als Argument dafür meinte er, dass ich wohl kaum etwas besseres um diese Uhrzeit machen könnte. Was ich darauf geantwortet habe weißt du ja. Naja, dann wollte er dich natürlich sprechen und ich hab dir den Hörer gegeben."

Rory stützte ihren Kopf auf Logans Brust ab um ihn ansehen zu können. Er sah verwirrt aus.

„Was daran war seltsam?", fragte er, als sie nichts mehr sagte.

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Finn ist immer seltsam. Aber eigentlich war nichts daran seltsam, ich dachte nur, es wäre eine gute Taktik, um dich dazu zu bringen, mir von dem Rest des Telefonates zu erzählen. Also?"

Logan schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie hatte vollkommen recht. Hätte sie ihn nicht neugierig auf das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Finn gemacht hätte er niemals zugestimmt, ihr von seinem Gespräch zu erzählen.


	5. 5

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich dafür bewundert, dass ich dich rumgekriegt habe. Danach hat er rumgestichelt und als ich darauf nicht reagiert habe, hat er gefragt, ob ich Sex habe und deshalb nichts sage und wenn ja, dass ich die Lautsprechertaste drücken solle. Dann hat er mir eine unglaublich langatmige Geschichte darüber erzählt, wie Colin ein Mädchen mit zu sich genommen hatte, er bei mir um Asyl beten wollte, er bemerkt hatte, dass ich nicht da bin, schlauer Junge, und wie er dann herausgefunden hat, dass ich bei dir bin, nachdem ich nicht an mein Handy rangegangen bin. Er hat also meinen Computercode geknackt und dich in meinem elektronischem Telefonbuch herausgesucht. Als ich ihn dann gefragt habe, was er noch will, hat er gesagt, dass er, jetzt wo ich nicht da bin, mein Bett in Anspruch nehmen wird. Und da ich viel zu sehr von jemandem abgelenkt wurde und ihn dringend loswerden wollte bin ich für heute mein Bett los. Das war alles."

Er sah in Rorys Augen, gespannt und fast ängstlich. Auf der einen Seite wollte er, dass sie ihn hier haben wollte, auf der anderen Seite hatte er das Gefühl, dass das vollkommen gegen die Regeln einer offenen Beziehung verstoßen würde. Und auch wenn er eigentlich nie mit Regeln spielte, fand er diese doch extrem wichtig.

Doch Rory nickte nur.

„Typisch Finn also. Aber er ist scheinbar entweder nüchtern oder betrunken genug, um die Zeichen dafür zu sehen, dass du hier bist. Immerhin. Es gab nicht sonderlich viele. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht ist er auch einfach dein gesamtes Telefonbuch durchgegangen. Wie viele Mädchen sich wohl gerade fragen, in wessen Bett Logan Huntzberger jetzt gerade steckt?"

Auch wenn sie es grinsend sagte, erreichte dieses Grinsen nicht ihre Augen. Logan seufzte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie so etwas dachte. Er wollte sie nicht traurig machen. Und auch wenn er jetzt sehr genau wusste, dass er gegen die Regeln verstieß, konnte er nicht anders.

„Keine. Also zumindest nicht aus irgendeinem Grund den ich kenne. Finn hat nur bei dir angerufen, Rory."

Seine Stimme war ruhig, leise und sanft und sie sah ihn einen Moment lang misstrauisch an.

„Wieso?"

Logan war verwirrt. Ihre Augen sahen ihn fast verletzt an und er hatte keine Ahnung was passiert war oder warum dieses Gespräch so ernst wurde. Das allerletzte, woran Logan vor noch wenigen Sekunden gedacht hatte, war ein ernstes Gespräch. Gott, sie waren in ihrem Bett, beide nackt, sie hatten Sex gehabt, sie hatten rumgescherzt, er war wegen ihr beinahe durchgedreht. Er hatte sich überlegt, mit Rory Gilmore zu schlafen. Im wirklichen Sinn.

Jetzt wollte er rennen. Schnell. Weit weg.

Doch sie hatte ihren Arm noch immer um seinen Oberkörper gelegt, ihr Kopf auf seine Brust gestützt und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Weil- Gott, Rory, ich war heute nur auf dich fixiert. Wir haben uns eine Woche lang nicht gesehen, ich war mit meinem Vater weg und war wirklich, wirklich froh, einen entspannten Abend mit meinen besten Freunden zu verbringen- und mit dir. Ich wollte dich sehen, dich spüren. Ist dir nicht klar, dass das alles in letzter Zeit mich vollkommen verrückt gemacht hat? Glaub mir, ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass du mein bisher seltsamstes Date bist. Und das ist positiv gemeint!", fügte er schnell hinzu als sie ihn empört ansah. „Aber du musst zugeben, dass das alles nicht gerade normal war. Ich sage dir, wie es eigentlich geht. Junge trifft Mädchen, oder Mädchen trifft Junge. Junge fragt Mädchen nach einem Date, Mädchen sagt zu. Junge holt Mädchen ab und die beiden verbringen einen Abend zusammen- das ganze Programm- fertig machen, Blumen bringen, essen gehen, vielleicht ein Film. Dann bringt Junge Mädchen nach Hause und von da an ist alles offen. Wenn es gut läuft, kriegt er einen Kuss, vielleicht auch mehr. Das ist normal. Bei uns war das nicht unbedingt so, nicht war? Mädchen sieht Junge und ich gleich angepisst weil Junge sich wie ein Arsch verhält. Junge trifft Mädchen und ist überrascht, weil sie ihn angiftet, denn er erinnert sich nicht an sie. Mädchen hasst Junge. Junge tut so, als wenn ihn das nicht stören würde. Auf einmal die Wandlung: Mädchen geht auf Junge zu, bittet um einen Gefallen. Junge, überrascht von ihr, hilft ihr. Junge und Mädchen springen von Gerüst. Nächster Akt. Junge geht zu Party von Großeltern von Mädchen. Spielt ihren festen Freund und ist ihr absoluter Held. Mädchen und Junge feiern ein wenig."

Plötzlich stoppte Logan und sah Rory zögerlich an. Er wusste nicht, wie weit sie über diese Dean-Sache hinweg war.

Rory sah ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor sie grinste und meinte: „Darf ich weiter machen? Gott, die Geschichte ist so aufregend! Hat sie ein Happy End?"


	6. 6

Logan lachte und Rory fing an, los zu reden: „Freund von Mädchen trennt sich vor Junge von Mädchen. Sehr, sehr peinlich. Junge und Freunde heitern Mädchen auf. Guter Part, mh? Nun, der nächste wird nicht so gut. Junge versaut es sich nämlich mächtig mit Mädchen, indem er sich erst über sie lustig macht und sie dann auch noch mit einem bescheuerten Streich blamiert!"

„Der war genial und nicht bescheuert!", rief Logan empört. Rory sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

„Bescheuert!", wiederholte sie dann ernst.

Logan streckte ihr die Zunge heraus.

„Er hat bewirkt, was es bewirken sollte: Jeder wusste, dass du zu uns gehörst und sie besser die Finger von dir lassen sollten. Nun, bis auf Marty. Egal, ich mache weiter. Mädchen macht Junge auf gemeinste Art fertig und beschimpft ihn. Mädchen geht weg und macht klar, dass sie nichts mehr mit Junge zu tun haben will. Doch dann wieder eine Wende: Mädchen zahlt es Junge auf brutalste Weise heim, macht somit aber auch klar, dass sie ihm nicht widerstehen kann-"

„Ohh, das ist so nicht wahr!", unterbrach Rory ihn wie er es erwartet hatte.

Logan grinste nur und sah dann an sich herunter.

„Ace, dir ist schon klar, dass du gerade mit mir im Bett warst, oder? Und es immer noch bist, um mal genau zu sein. Ich bin nackt, du bist nackt, du liegst auf mir. Tut mir leid, aber eindeutige Zeichen dafür, dass du mir nicht widerstehen konntest."

Rory warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ich habe dir nur dank Marty verziehen. Ich dachte, ich gebe unserer _Freundschaft_ noch eine Chance, weil Marty meinte, du hättest das nur gemacht, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Weil du auf mich stehst."

Sie sah ihn triumphierend an und er musste grinsen.

„Was soll ich sagen, ich habe ihn unterschätzt. Er hat mich schneller durchschaut als du."

Rory sah ihn überrascht an und diesen Moment nutzte Logan, um sie zu küssen.

Sie kam schnell über die Überraschung hinweg und küsste ihn zurück.

Doch bevor er den Kuss vertiefen konnte, drückte Rory ihn wieder zurück auf die Kissen.  
"Hey, die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende!", meinte sie skandalös.

„Das hoffe ich!", antwortete Logan nur augenzwinkernd und Rory verdrehte die Augen.  
"Also, wo waren wir? Oh, ja. Dann kommt Vater von Junge. Er bringt Lover von Freundin von Mädchen zum Weinen und Mädchen ist freundlich genug, Hilfe an zu bieten. Also kreuzen sich Mädchen und Junges Wege erneut. Mädchen und Junge unterhalten sich ein wenig und- dann treffen sie sich noch einmal und unterhalten sich wieder ein bisschen."

Rory hoffte, dass Logan nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie beinahe von dieser ganzen Seymour Hersh-Sache angefangen hätte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte wissen, ob sie die Einladung nur falsch verstanden hatte oder ob er sich anders entschieden hatte. Aber ein anderer Teil hatte Angst vor der Antwort und konnte schlechte Laune jetzt nicht ertragen. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt.

Logan sah Rory abschätzend an. Sie schien in ihre Gedanken zu sein. Nun, etwas mehr Wahrheit konnte nicht schaden, oder?

„Ich wollte dich mitnehmen."

Rorys Augen bohrten sich fragend in seine.

Logan schloss kurz die Augen. Warum hatte er dieses dringende Bedürfnis, auf sie auf zu passen? Dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nicht verletzt wird? Auch nicht von ihm selbst.

„Ich wollte dich mitnehmen, nach New York. Aber dann- hatte ich Angst. Ich meine, Finn und Colin machten mir klar, dass ich mich niemals mit dir einlassen dürfe wenn mir mein Leben lieb sei. Sie machten mir klar, was für ein Mädchen du bist. Ein fester-Freund-Mädchen. Und ich bekam Panik. Aber ich wollte auch nicht absagen. Naja, und dann kam Colin mit der klugen Idee, so zu tun, als hätte es die Verabredung niemals gegeben. Wir hatten immerhin nichts fest ausgemacht. Es tut mir leid! Ich war ein Arsch und ein Feigling!"

Logan sah Rory abwartend an. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass sein Herz schneller raste als er überlegte, was er tun könnte, falls sie sauer werden würde.

Rory bemerkte jedoch den erhöhten Herzschlag und sie grinste.

„Hey, keine Angst, ich werde dich jetzt nicht von meiner Bettkante stoßen. Es ist ok. Es war nicht nett, aber- wie gesagt, es war nichts fest ausgemacht. Und du hast eben selbst zugegeben, dass du ziemlich feige warst, also muss ich dir das nicht mehr sagen. Aber- Ist dir mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass wir auch nur als Freunde hätten hingehen können? Ich meine, kannst du nicht mit einem Mädchen befreundet sein, dass nur feste Freunde hat? Es wäre ok gewesen. Ich hatte nicht- ich hätte nichts erwartet."

Logan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ace, wir zwei? Wir können niemals nur Freunde sein. Da ist zuviel-", er dachte einen Moment lang über einen passenden Ausdruck nach, „sexuelle Energie. Ich meine, Gott, selbst wenn wir über The Office reden ist da sexuelle Energie. Wir können keine Freunde sein!"

Rory schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, dann nickte sie.  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Dann zurück zu der Geschichte."

Logan nickte.


	7. 7

"Ich übernehme hier. Jetzt kommt ein guter Part. Junge geht zum Hochzeitsding der Großeltern von Mädchen. Mit einer Freundin. Mädchen ist Trauzeugin, und unglaublich heiß im Anzug, das nur nebenbei bemerkt. Mädchen wird _eifersüchtig_ und- dies hier ist der unglaublichste Teil überhaupt- geht zu Junge und spricht ihn drauf an. Junge und Mädchen tanzen und wieder trifft Mädchen Junge vollkommen unerwartet- sie fragt ihn geradezu nach einem Date. Mädchen denkt dann, Junge wäre nicht an Mädchen interessiert- Nur Gott und Junge wissen wie sehr sie sich täuscht- und will abhauen. Aber: Junge lässt es nicht zu. Will sich erklären. Erklärt sich. Mädchen überrascht ihn von Neuen, was letztendlich dazu führt, dass Mädchen und Junge in einem Raum landen und gute, sehr sehr gute, Dinge tun. Doch- und jetzt hört der gute Teil auf- dann kommt Mutter von Mädchen ins Zimmer und erwischt die Zwei. Daraufhin kommt noch Vater von Mädchen rein. Und danach kommt noch Freund von Mutter ins Zimmer, wenn ich das richtig aufgefasst habe."

Er sah Rory prüfend an und sie nickte.

„Gut. Mutter muss Jungen den Arsch retten und hilft Mädchen und Junge zu entkommen. Junge ist absolut eingeschüchtert und fassungslos, was passiert, wenn er mit Mädchen zusammen ist. Nun, dann passiert es wieder: Mädchen überrascht Junge mit einem Anruf _und _Spontaneität. Es gibt Missverständnisse und wie der Zufall es will schaffen es Junge und Mädchen wieder nicht, etwas Zeit für sich zu haben. Dann geht das Drama weiter. Junge will Mädchen überraschen und mit ihr ausgehen, endlich mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Doch Mädchen ist schon verabredet, mit Freund, der nicht gerade gut freund mit Freunden von Junge ist. Doch alle gehen zusammen aus und es endet wie voraussehbar im Desaster. Mädchen und Freund gehen und Junge ist allein gelassen. Aber der Held kommt zurück! Junge will Mädchen unbedingt privat sehen, Mädchen für sich haben, ein wenig Zeit mit ihr haben. Und das passiert auch. Auf viel bessere Weise als Junge es erwartet und sich vorgestellt hatte. Du siehst, unsere Geschichte ist nicht gerade normal. Und wenn man bedenkt, was wir schon miteinander erlebt haben, ist es ein Wunder, dass wir miteinander reden und wir beide noch leben. Wir hatten nur Pech. Bisher. Ab jetzt wird alles perfekt laufen. Hoffe ich. Du erwartest nicht einen spontanen Besuch deiner Eltern, Großeltern und sonstigen Verwandten, Ace? Denn falls das der Fall sein sollte, werde ich jetzt die Tür zuschließen."

Logan versuchte sich aufrecht hin zu setzen, doch Rory drückte ihn mit einer Hand sanft runter.

„Ich erwarte niemanden. Aber- Logan, das ganze erklärt nicht gerade, wieso Finn wusste, dass du bei mir bist. Es macht das ganze nur noch absurder."

Logan seufzte.

„Rory. Finn und Colin machen sich seit Wochen über mich lustig, weil ich ihrer Meinung nach vollkommen durchdrehe. Und wahrscheinlich haben sie auch recht. Ich meine, allein die Tatsache, dass ich dich heute Abend zu einem Date überreden wollte, nachdem dein Vater und der Freund deiner Mutter mir Morddrohungen an den Kopf geworfen haben zeigt doch deutlich genug, wie verrückt ich nach dir bin, findest du nicht?"

Rory lächelte und beugte sich wieder einmal zu ihm hinunter um ihn zu küssen, dieses Mal sanft.

„Allein, was heute Abend passiert ist hat mich schon wieder völlig durcheinander gebracht. Finn wusste, dass ich hier sein würde, weil ich absolut keine Sekunde an irgendein-", Logan stoppte, unsicher, ob er zu weit ging oder nicht. Doch dann schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf. Es war eh zu spät. „Ich habe keine Sekunde an irgendein anderes Mädchen verschwendet als an dich, Rory. Ich war durcheinander. Ich bin immer durcheinander wenn ich mit dir zusammentreffe."

Rory küsste ihn, dieses Mal inniger, bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust legte.

„Das tut mir leid!", murmelte sie dann.

Logan lachte.

„Das muss es nicht, Ace, wirklich nicht. Es ist eigentlich wirklich unterhaltsam- mit dir wird es nie langweilig. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was mir noch so passieren wird, in deiner Nähe."

Rory küsste seine Brust, nicht auf eine sexuelle Art, nicht als Vorspiel, eher als Antwort. Emotional.

Logan spürte, wie sich in ihm etwas zusammen zog.

Er fluchte innerlich und biss sich auf seine Innenwangen.

Er wusste schon, was ihm langsam passierte, in ihrer Nähe, und er wusste auch, dass er das nicht zulassen konnte, doch jetzt ignorierte er jeglichen Gedanken.

Er beschloss erst einmal ab zu warten, was kommen wolle. Denn mit Rory Gilmore konnte man definitiv nie wissen.


	8. 8

„So, du hast mir immer noch nicht erklärt, warum du vorhin niedergeschlagen warst. Du hast mich gefragt, wie das funktioniert, und ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du da geredet hast! Wie was funktioniert? Sex? Ich bin mir 100-ig sicher, dass du weißt, wie das funktioniert, das hast du wunderbar bewiesen!"

Rory setzte sich wieder hin und zog die Decke mit sich, um ihren Oberkörper zu bedecken.

„Huntzberger, weißt du, es beunruhigt mich etwas, dass du immer gleich an etwas verdorbenes denken musst. Und danke für das Kompliment, ich deute es jetzt einfach mal als eines."

Logan lachte und setzte sich neben sie, sein nackter Rücken an ihre Wand gelehnt.

„Das kannst du. Absolut."

Rory nickte und grinste.

„Ok, aber kommen wir zu meinem Anliegen zurück", meinte sie dann sehr geschäftsmäßig, „ich habe noch nie so etwas hier gemacht-", sie deutete zwischen sich und Logan.

„Du warst JUNGFRAU? Das war dein erstes Mal? Das kann nicht sein, warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt, wieso wusste ich das nicht, das ist doch nicht möglich, du-", unterbrach Logan sie aufgebracht. Sie war Jungfrau? Sie hatte sich absolut nicht wie eine verhalten.

„Wow, Tiger, ruhig. Das war nicht mein erstes Mal. Das hätte ich dir schon noch gesagt."

Logan atmete beruhigt aus.

„Ich meinte dieses ganze daten. Ich war verliebt, er war in mich verliebt, wir wurden ein Paar. Ganz simpel. Ich bin neu in diesem Business. Also, wie sind die Regeln? Wie oft sieht man sich? Wie viel Zeit darf man an einem Stück miteinander verbringen? Wer ruft wen an? Was macht man? Du hast schon gesagt, dass wir uns allein und in einer Gruppe treffen können, aber wie genau? Gib mir Regeln!"

Logan sah fasziniert zu, wie Rory fort und fort redete.

„Wow, Tiger, ruhig!", machte er sie schließlich nach. Sie warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Du magst Regeln, mh?", sagte er dann und grinste frech.

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich will nichts falsch machen. Ich will nicht, dass du was falsches denkst. Du weißt, was meine Absichten sind, aber- Ich weiß nicht. Warum beantwortest du nicht einfach meine Fragen?"

Rory sah ihn genervt an und Logan musste noch weiter grinsen.

„Nun, Sex ist definitiv erlaubt. So oft und so lange wir wollen. Sex ist nie unangebracht!", begann er und Rory schnaubte.

„Ansonsten? Ich weiß nicht, ich meine, es gibt keine festen Regeln. Öffentliches Händchenhalten ist nicht unbedingt gut, Eifersucht absolut nicht, Erwartungen, dass man alles für einen fallen lässt sind auch nicht gut. Mh, klammern ist auch uncool. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht genau, was du von mir hören willst. Wie wär's damit: Wenn wir uns zu sehr wie ein Paar verhalten sag ich bescheid? Ich kann dir wirklich nicht weiterhelfen. Ich hatte ja nie eine Beziehung und weiß deshalb nicht wirklich, was der Unterschied ist. Aber einen gibt es, und der ist der wichtigste: Wir dürfen auch andere Leute treffen, ohne uns dafür Vorwürfe zu machen. Ace, lass uns einfach unsere Zeit miteinander genießen, ok?"

Er sah sie bittend an. Rory seufzte und nickte.

Dann fiel Logan etwas ein. Rory kannte sich nicht aus. Das war gut für ihn.

„Sag mal, warum bist du vorhin so ausgerastet als du dachtest, dass ich noch keinen Sex hatte?", fragte Rory dann auf einmal und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Logan grinste.

„Nun, zum einen, weil du dazu viel zu erfahren warst", zufrieden sah er, wie Rory verlegen mit der Bettdeckenkante spielte, sie war also immer noch das schüchterne Mädchen, das er so anziehend fand, „und zum anderen, weil es einfach falsch gewesen wäre."

Rorys Blick schoss von der Bettdecke zu Logan und sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Wieso wäre es falsch gewesen?", fragte sie und strich sich mit einer Hand die Haare nach hinten.

Logan seufzte.

„Weil es einfach so wäre. Ich meine, du kannst nicht dein erstes Mal mit einem Idioten wie mir haben. Du solltest dein erstes Mal mit jemanden haben der dich wirklich liebt und mit dir zusammen ist und sich um dich sorgt und der- ich weiß nicht. Es sollte etwas besonderes sein."

„Ich glaube, ich wäre nicht das erste Mädchen gewesen, dass von dir entjungfert wurde!", meinte Rory trocken.

Logan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du bist anders. Du bist- Rory. Du bist ein fester-Freund-Typ. Auch wenn du jetzt was neues probierst. Und selbst wenn ich... Wenn ich dein Erster gewesen wäre, hätte es anders verlaufen sollen. Nicht nach einem katastrophalen Date, bei dem dein Freund dabei ist, der sich nicht sonderlich mit meinen Freunden versteht. Nicht so unerwartet, nachdem ich in dein Zimmer geklettert gekommen war. Nicht ohne mein Wissen. Ich wäre- vorsichtiger gewesen, hätte ich es gewusst. Wenn es so gewesen wäre. Wow, das sind zu tiefgehende Gespräche für nach dem Sex!"

Logan lachte und sah Rory an. Diese sah wieder auf ihre Bettdecke, diesmal vollkommen in ihre Gedanken versunken.

„Alles klar, Ace?", fragte Logan besorgt. Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt?  
"Mh? Oh, klar. Ich hab nur- Ok, mir fällt gerade eine neue Frage zu diesem ganzen daten ein. Darf ich mit dir auch über _persönliche_ Dinge reden? Oder ist das zu tiefgehend?"

Sie sah ihn mit ihren unglaublich blauen Augen an und er erschrak sich fast darüber, wie traurig sie ihn ansahen.

„Ich denke, dass ist ok. Mal von dieser ganzen Sex-Sache ab bin ich immer noch dein Freund. Was ist los?"

Rory sah ihn einen Moment lang zögernd an, dann blickte sie aus dem Fenster.

„Ich habe mein erstes Mal mit einem verheirateten Mann gehabt!", brach es dann aus ihr heraus.

Logan sah sie ungläubig an doch sie blickte noch immer aus dem Fenster.

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Rory Gilmore war für ihn ein Symbol für das Gute, für Unschuld, für Perfektion. Und sie war „die Andere" gewesen.

Schließlich blickte sie zu Logan und biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe.

„Wow. Ich muss sagen, das hätte ich nicht erwartet!", meinte Logan, noch immer überrascht.

„Ich weiß, es war nicht die klügste Entscheidung in meinem Leben, aber lass es mich erklären. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich-"

„Rory, ich denke jetzt nicht anders über dich als noch vor 3 Minuten!", unterbrach Logan sie lächelnd.

Rory sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Nun, vielleicht ein klein wenig anders, aber nicht schlechter. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, na und? Wir machen alle Fehler! Gott, ich wäre wirklich der allerletzte, der über andere urteilen sollte. Ich bin der Meister im Fehler machen! Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass ich mir für dich etwas anderes gewünscht hätte."

Er lachte sanft als er Rorys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
"Danke", meinte sie schließlich leise.

Logan nickte.

„Kein Problem. Willst du mir erzählen, wie es dazu kam? Ich meine, du bist Rory, es muss einfach eine Geschichte dahinter stecken."

Logan hoffte, dass er nicht zu neugierig klang und dass sie ihm genug vertraute, dass sie ihm so etwas anvertraute. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Sie wirkte deutlich entspannter und nickte.  
"Es gibt eine Geschichte. Es war auch nicht irgendein Kerl. Es war Dean. Dean war mein allererster Freund. Er war- Geborgenheit. Und irgendwie wurden wir Freunde, nachdem wir uns ungefähr ein oder zwei Jahre nicht verstanden hatten. Er war mittlerweile verheiratet. Es war keine glückliche Ehe und-"

Rory erzählte ihre Geschichte und Logan konnte nicht anders, als den Kopf zu schütteln. „Soviel zum Thema Unschuldigkeit", dachte er grinsend.

„Rory Gilmore, du überrascht mich immer wieder!", meinte er schließlich, als sie zu Ende erzählt hatte. Rory zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich versuche mein bestes, um mit dir mit zu halten! Jetzt weißt du, es gab ein aufregendes Leben vor dir. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu enttäuscht."  
Logan lachte und küsste sie auf ihre Schulter.

„Ich bin am Boden zerstört! Munter mich auf!", deutete er dann mit seiner sexiesten Stimme an.

Rory verdrehte die Augen.

„Wenn ich muss!", meinte sie dann gespielt gleichgültig.

Logan nickte.

„Unbedingt!"


	9. 9

Es war 3 Uhr morgens und Logan und Rory lagen in angenehmer Stille nebeneinander in ihrem Bett.

„Gut, dass ich morgen keine Kurse habe.", meinte Rory schließlich erschöpft. Logan lachte.

„Du bist das erste Mädchen, dass an Schule denkt, nachdem es Sex mit mir hatte", meinte er grinsend.

Rory lachte.

„Das denkst du! Vielleicht bin ich nur die einzige, die ihre Gedanken frei ausspricht?!"

Logan drehte sich zu ihr hin.

„Hoffentlich nicht. Denn das wäre irgendwie verletzend für mein Ego. Das ist nämlich nicht gerade schmeichelhaft, weißt du?", meinte er und strich ihr Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du musst lernen, die Wahrheit zu ertragen, Huntzberger."

Logan schüttelte den Kopf und sagte nichts.

Rory konnte noch so müde sein, sie war immer bereit für eine freche Antwort. Er liebte ihre Spielchen. Normalerweise sprach er nicht nach dem Sex. Normalerweise zog er sich an.

Aber jetzt hatte er absolut kein Bedürfnis, sich an zu ziehen. Er wollte bleiben. So lange wie möglich. Was ihn daran erinnerte, dass er Rory noch fragen musste, ob er bleiben konnte. Über Nacht.

Er überlegte, ob er vielleicht einfach so tun sollte, ob er schlafen würde.

Aber das kam ihm zu kindisch vor.

Er beobachtete Rory, die ihre Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Du bist müde", stellte er fest.

Rory lachte.

„Das stimmt. Weißt du, ich bin sehr sehr unsportlich, da ist das hier schon die eine große sportliche Anstrengung für mich.", meinte sie gähnend.

„Das liegt nicht an deiner Unsportlichkeit. Ich kann mich auch nicht mehr bewegen. Vielleicht werde ich nie wieder aufstehen..."

Logan hoffte, dass sie diese angedeutete Selbsteinladung verstehen würde.

Und wirklich, sie öffnete ihre Augen und drehte sich seitlich zu ihm hin.

„Das wäre aber überaus schade. Dann könntest du gar nicht mehr mit Finn kuscheln", lächelte sie.

Logan warf ihr einen Blick zu. Sie wollte wohl, dass er es aussprach.

„Ich werde unter Garantie nicht mit Finn in einem Bett schlafen. Er hat ein Faible dafür, nackt zu schlafen."

Rory kicherte und zog die Decke höher, sodass sie bis zum Kinn verdeckt war.

„Dass ist aber nett von dir, dass du für deinen Freund auf deiner Couch schläfst.", meinte sie dann und sah ihn abwartend an.

Grrr, dieses Mädchen frustrierte ihn. Man musste alles für sie aussprechen. Sie war gut darin, ihm den Ball so zu zu spielen, dass er keine Chance hatte.

„Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt gehofft, die Nacht in einem anderen, bequemen Bett zu verbringen", sagte er langsam.

Rory grinste und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„So? Und wessen Bett sollte das sein?", fragte sie dann und Logan wusste, er hatte verloren. Er musste es sagen. Er musste betteln.

„Deins. Es ist wirklich verdammt bequem und bei dir macht es mir auch nichts aus, wenn du nackt schläfst.", meinte er mit einem Grinsen.

Rory lachte.

„Wow, Huntzberger, es ist wirklich armselig, dass du versuchst, dich selbst ein zu laden.", meinte sie dann kopfschüttelnd.

Logan stöhnte.

„Denkst du denn, dass meine Armseligkeit sich auszahlt?", fragte er dann.

Rory sah ihn auf einmal ernst an.

„Verstößt das nicht gegen die Regeln?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Welche Regeln?"  
Er wusste, was kam, doch er versuchte, sich Zeit zu verschaffen, um sich eine gute Antwort aus zu denken.

„Die Affären-Regeln. Ich habe das in Filmen gelernt: Der Kerl haut immer mitten in der Nacht ab, meistens, wenn die Frau noch schläft. Das sind die Regeln. Wär es nicht ein wenig Beziehungsmäßig, wenn du hier schläfst? Ich meine, selbst in meiner letzten Beziehung gab es nicht viele Übernachtungen. Was allerdings auch an den Umständen gelegen haben könnte", fügte sie eher zu sich selbst als an ihn gewandt hinzu.

Logan sah Rory an.

"Wir schreiben die Regeln selbst, Ace! Und Affäre finde ich ein wenig seltsam. Wir sind Freunde- Freunde mit Vorteilen. Hast du nie Oprah gesehen? Und du würdest einen Freund doch wohl mal bei dir übernachten lassen, wenn er heimatlos ist? Ich habe das gleiche ja auch mit Finn gemacht."

Rory sah ihn fasziniert an.

„Was?"

„Nichts. Ich bin nur überrascht, dass du dir Oprah ansiehst. Sehr metrosexuell von dir!", kicherte Rory dann.

Logan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe eine Schwester. Und eine Mutter. Da sieht man mindestens ein oder zweimal Oprah. Also mach dich nicht über mich lustig."

„Würde ich doch nie tun!", wies Rory gespielt empört ab.

Logan sah sie an.

„Also, was sagst du?", fragte er dann etwas ungeduldig.

Rory zuckte die Schultern.

„Meine Freunde lasse ich normalerweise auf dem Sofa schlafen...", meinte sie dann grinsend.

Logan sah sie wütend an.

„Willst du, dass mich Paris morgen früh ersticht? Komm schon, Ace! Willst du mich nicht hier haben? Wenn das so ist, dann gehe ich."

Logan sah Rory abwartend an. Sein Herz klopfte stärker als es sollte. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Hier lag er und bettelte darum, bei einem Mädchen über Nacht zu bleiben. Wenn er das Finn und Colin erzählen würde, würden sie ihn Monate lang auslachen.

Rory biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie unsicher war.

„Ich will dich hier haben. Bleib!", meinte sie schließlich lächelnd.

Logan nickte.

„Gut, ich will nämlich wirklich nicht gehen."

Logan zog Rory näher an sich heran und küsste sie auf die Stirn.


	10. 10

Als Logan am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, bemerkte er sofort, dass er nicht in seinem Zimmer war. Es roch nicht nach seinem Zimmer. Es roch nach Frau, nach Kaffee und nach Sex. Außerdem spürte er, dass etwas neben ihm lag. Oder jemand.

Er schlug seine Augen auf und sah eine schlafende Rory neben sich liegen. Er musste lächeln.

Sie lag da, ihre Haare waren wild durcheinander und sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Außerdem trug sie sein Shirt. Logan fragte sich, wann sie sich das wohl angezogen hatte. Wahrscheinlich nachdem er eingeschlafen war.

Er holte sein Handy aus seiner Jackentasche und machte es an. Wie erwartet hatte er einige Anrufe in Abwesenheit und Nachrichten auf seiner Mailbox. Er beschloss, sie sich später an zu hören.

„Finn?", flüsterte er ins Telefon.

„Gott, wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu dieser gottverdammten Uhrzeit anzurufen? Was ist bloß los mit dir?", schrie Finn ins Telefon und Logan lachte leise.

„Hey, wie sprichst du mit deinem Freund, der dir Asyl gegeben hat in bitterer Not?", meinte Logan und warf dann einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Außerdem haben wir es schon 12 Uhr."

Finn schnaubte am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
"Huntz, was willst du? Und warum flüsterst du überhaupt?"

„Ich will Rory nicht wecken. Sie schläft noch."

Finn schnaubte wieder.

„Sie lässt du schlafen aber mich weckst du? Huntz, das ist nicht fair. Wenn Gilmore noch schläft, was willst du dann überhaupt?"

„Dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Wegen dir konnte ich immer hin letzte Nacht nicht nach Hause kommen."

„Ts, Logan, du hast mich doch nur als Ausrede benutzt, damit du einen Grund hast, bei Reportergirl zu schlafen. Aber bevor du mir jetzt wie ein kleiner dickköpfiger Junge widersprichst, sag lieber, welchen Gefallen ich dir tun muss, um wieder schlafen zu können."

Logan grinste.

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass Rory Kaffee und Frühstück verlangen wird, sobald sie aufwacht. Und da ich mich nicht bewegen kann, weil ich sie dadurch aufwachen würde, dachte ich, ich bringe dich dazu, uns was vorbei zu bringen!"

Stille.

„Finn?"

„Du- weckst- **_mich_**- auf, damit ich den Laufburschen für dich spiele, nur damit deine kleine Freundin zufrieden ist, wenn sie aufwacht. Huntz, dafür bist du mir so was von was schuldig."

Logan grinste noch breiter.

„Ok. Also, 4 Kaffees und Teilchen. Ich weiß nicht. Was mit Schokolade, mit Marmelade und so. Süßes. Hörnchen. Croissants. Pancake-ähnliches Zeug. Oder Waffeln. Bring einfach von allem etwas mit."

„Logan, du verweichlichst."

Logan wollte gerade widersprechen, da hatte Finn schon aufgelegt. Er verweichlichte nicht!

Er wollte sich nur bei einer Freundin dafür bedanken, dass sie ihn für eine Nacht aufgenommen hatte. Das gleiche hätte er auch für Rosemary, Juliet, Steph, Finn oder Colin getan. Das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er zufällig auch mit Rory schlief…

10 Minuten später klopfte es an Rorys Fenster.

Logan hatte sich schon seine Boxershorts angezogen und ging so zum Fenster, wo ein übelgelaunter Finn stand.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!", grinste Logan gut gelaunt.

Er hörte, wie Rory sich in ihrem Bett drehte und stöhnte.

„Hier, Mister. Und sei nicht so eklig gut gelaunt. Du bist immer widerlich gut drauf wenn du Sex hattest."

Logan lachte und nahm den Kaffee und die Tüte mit Ess-Sachen an.

„Was bedeutet, dass ich so gut wie jeden Tag gut drauf bin, was?", meinte er neckend.

Finn warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

„Grüß Reporter-Girl von mir. Bis heute Abend!"

Damit verschwand Finn in Richtung Logans Appartement.

Logan lachte und schloss das Fenster.

Als er sich umdrehte sah Rory ihn müde an.

„Das ist Kaffee!", stellte sie mit einem Blick auf Logan fest.

Logan nickte.  
"Ich habe einen starken Überlebenswillen und wusste es deshalb besser, als dich ohne Kaffee zu wecken!", meinte Logan lässig und ging aufs Bett zu. Er grinste, als er sah, wie Rory ihn auscheckte.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

Rory lachte.

„Ich hatte gestern nicht die Gelegenheit, dich in deiner ganzen Pracht an zu sehen. Es war dunkel und es ging alles so schnell.", rechtfertigte sie sich und streckte ihre Hand nach einem Kaffeebecher aus.

Logan lachte und gab ihr einen. Die restlichen Sachen stellte er auf ihrem Nachttisch ab und schlüpfte wieder unter die Bettdecke.

„Glaub mir, ich habe absolut kein Problem damit, wenn du mich bewundernd anstarrst."

Rory schnaubte.  
"So würde ich es nicht gerade ausdrücken, aber gut."

Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und stöhnte.

„Gott!"

„Irgendwo hab ich das schon mal gehört!", meinte Logan andeutend.

Rory verdrehte die Augen doch beschloss, darauf nichts zu sagen.

Auf einmal erstarrte sie neben ihm.

„Was ist los, Ace?", fragte Logan belustigt, als er Rorys entsetzten Blick sah.

„Ich- Oh Gott! Ich habe dir gestern die Dean-Sache erzählt. Gott! Das war so unangemessen. Ahh, ich muss dir von nun an aus dem Weg gehen, wir können uns nie wieder sehen."

Logan schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses Mädchen war ihm einfach ein Rätsel.

„Wieso können wir uns nicht mehr wiedersehen? Was ist daran so schlimm, dass du mir das mit Dean gesagt hast?"

Rory sah ihn ungläubig an.  
"Es ist peinlich", stellte sie dann fest.

„Und weil ich jetzt deine dreckigsten Geheimnisse kenne, kannst du mir nicht mehr unter die Augen treten?", fragte Logan lachend.

Rory sah ihn wütend an.

„Ja, genau deswegen. Ich hätte dir das niemals sagen dürfen. Das ist einfach etwas, was ein Freund, Lover, was auch immer, nicht von einem wissen sollte."

Logan schüttelte den Kopf und legte die Tüte mit den Frühstückssachen auf seinen Schoß. Er nahm ein Schokocroissant heraus und sah Rory abwartend an.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du mich nie wieder sehen willst?", fragte er und biss genüsslich in das Croissant.

Rory seufzte theatralisch.

„Nun, ein wenig kann ich dich glaub ich noch aushalten. Aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, mich niemals auf die Dean-Sache an zu sprechen. Deal or no Deal?"

Logan lachte und nickte.

„Deal!", meinte er dann und reichte Rory die Tüte, damit sie sich auch etwas rausnehmen konnte.

„Finn ist ein Gott, sag ihm das!", meinte Rory und biss in ihr Teilchen.

„Sag es ihm selber. Wir treffen uns heute Abend um 6 Uhr im Pub, warum kommst du da nicht mit?"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ok!"


	11. 11

Nachdem die beiden gegessen hatten und Rory ihre drei Kaffees und Logan seinen ausgetrunken hatten stand Rory auf.

„Ich sollte jetzt mal ins Bad gehen. Oh Gott. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich aussehe. Ich sehe morgens immer schrecklich aus und jetzt hast du mich so gesehen!"

Rory stöhnte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Logan schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Er zog Rory an ihrer Hüfte (denn sie stand ja) näher zu sich und sah sie an.

„Du siehst toll aus. Du siehst immer toll aus. Wenn nicht, hätte ich mich heute morgen heimlich aus dem Staub gemacht, als du noch geschlafen hast. Und ich hätte dich nicht nach einem Date heute Abend gefragt.", stellte Logan klar.

Rory sah ihn skeptisch an.  
"Du hättest nicht weglaufen können, denn ich habe ja dein Shirt an.", meinte sie dann triumphierend.

Logan lachte.

„Ich denke, es wäre nicht aufgefallen, denn ich hatte über diesem Shirt ja auch einen Pullover an."

Rory nickte langsam.

„Mh, ich sollte jetzt dennoch mal duschen.", sagte sie nach einem Augenblick.

Logan grinste.

„Gute Idee", meinte er und stand auch auf.

Rory sah ihn amüsiert an.

„Ehrlich gesagt dachte ich, dass ich das alleine tue!", sagte sie dann.

Logan seufzte.

„Gut, dass ich hier bin um dich vor diesem Irrtum zu bewahren.", meinte er dann und schob Rory Richtung Tür.

„Warte, warte, du brauchst ein Handtuch. Und ich brauche meine Sachen!", lachte Rory und Logan gratulierte sich innerlich zu seinem Sieg.


	12. 12

„Und, was machst du heute noch so?", fragte Logan wie beiläufig, als er sich seine Haare mit dem Handtuch trocknete, welches Rory ihm gegeben hatte.

Diese grinste ihn an.

„Ich habe keine besonderen Pläne. Doch! Klar hab ich Pläne! Ich habe heute noch ein Date! Wie konnte ich das vergessen?"

Logan biss sich auf seine Innenwangen.

„Du hast ein Date? Mit wem?", fragte er lässig und hoffte, nicht zu eifersüchtig zu klingen.

Als er Rorys lachenden Augen sah, wusste er, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte.

„Mit diesem heißen Typ. Oh Gott, der macht mich vollkommen verrückt!", meinte sie dann seufzend.

Logan schmiss das Handtuch auf ihr Bett und zog sich seine Jacke an.

„Oh, ok. Dann geh ich mal besser, damit du dich fertig machen kannst.", meinte er, seine Enttäuschung verbergend.

Rory hielt ihn an seinen Handgelenken fest.

„Du musst noch nicht gehen. Ich habe noch genügend Zeit, bevor ich das Date habe. Es ist erst um 6 Uhr."

Logan sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Um 6? Wir wollten uns doch um- ha! Ich fasse es nicht! Du hast mich verarscht!"

Logan starrte sie wütend an, doch als Rory los lachte musste auch er lachen. Erleichterung durchfloss ihn ohne dass er es verhindern konnte.

Schließlich zog er Rory an sich heran.

„Mit diesem heißen Typ, mh? Der dich völlig verrückt macht?", fragte er leise und küsste Rory dann leidenschaftlich.

Grinsend löste sie sich von ihm.

„Ja, aber sag es Colin nicht. Er steht doch im Moment auf Steph, oder?", fragte sie enttäuscht.

Logan legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und sah sie beruhigend an.

„Nein, die hat er schon vor einer Weile aufgegeben. Das war was kurzes. Du kennst Colin. Aber hey, wenn du willst, versuche ich euch beide heute Abend zu verkuppeln!"

Er küsste Rory kurz und sah sie dann abwartend an.

Sie nickte zustimmend.

„Vielen Dank. Ich bin so schüchtern wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin. Ich kriege nie auch nur ein Wort raus."

Sie küsste Logan auf den Mund und ging dann zu ihrem Spiegel um sich einen Zopf zu machen.

„Ok, ich denke mal, Colin wird dir nicht widerstehen können, von daher ist es klüger, wenn ich meine restliche Zeit mit dir genieße. Was hältst du davon wenn wir ins Kino gehen?", fragte Logan und fuhr sich durch sein noch etwas nasses Haar.

Rory nickte.

„Ok. Von mir aus."

In dem Moment klingelte ihr Handy.

„Bitte sag mir, dass das nicht „Those were the days my friend" ist", lachte Logan, während Rory in einer Jacke nach ihrem Handy suchte.

„Meine Mom meint, dass wir zu wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen und kam auf die tolle Idee, mich an die guten alten Zeiten zu erinnern, und womit geht das besser als mit diesem Lied?"

Logan grinste und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, als Rory schließlich triumphierend das Handy aufklappte.

„Freudenhaus Gilmore, womit können wir Sie beglücken?", ging sie atemlos dran.

Logan zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Rory grinste ihn an als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

„Indem du so drangehst, wenn deine Großmutter anruft!", hörte Logan eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung sagen und musste lachen.

„Ahh, diese perversen Fantasien von heute!", meinte Rory kopfschüttelnd und schlug Logan auf den Arm, damit er still war.

„Rory Gilmore, habe ich da eben eine männliche Lache gehört? Um 11.00 Uhr morgens?"

Rory stöhnte.  
"Nun, Mom, mein Freudenhaus hat rund um die Uhr geöffnet.", wich sie aus. Logan nickte zustimmend.

„Hm, ist Marty etwa noch da? Wolltet ihr nicht eine Videonacht machen? Sag hi zum nackten Jungen!"

Logan sah Rory fragend an. Nackter Junge? Das würde sie noch erklären müssen.

„Nein und ja. Wir hatten eine Videonacht, aber die Lache gehörte zu- Logan"

Stille.

„Logan? Hochzeitslogan? Limo-Junge? Blond, gut aussehend, reich-"

„Ja, Mom, der Logan!", unterbrach Rory ihre Mutter.

Logan grinste.

„Es würde mich schon interessieren, welche Begriffe ihr noch eingefallen wären!", flüsterte er und Rory verdrehte die Augen und ging mit dem Handy zum Fenster, damit Logan nicht mehr mithören konnte.

„Mh, und was macht Logan um 11.00 bei dir?", fragte Lorelai weiter nach. Rory zögerte.

„Wir wollten ins Kino gehen!", meinte sie dann langsam.

„Ins Kino? So früh? Oder ist Kino das Code-Wort für rummachen? Denn das kann man auch um 11 Uhr morgens machen."

„Mo-om!", rief Rory verlegen.  
"Oh Gott. Das ist ein „ja"! Hey, wie lange ist Logan schon bei dir?"

Rory seufzte.

„Logan ist seit gestern abend hier und ja, wir hatten Sex. Zufrieden?"

Logan sah Rory entsetzt an und sie musste grinsen.

„Und jetzt geht ihr ins Kino? Verdorben! Mh, ich weiß nicht, ob ich diese schmutzigen Details aus deinem Leben wissen wollte oder nicht."

„Ha, du beglückst mich doch andersherum auch immer!", meinte Rory.

„Und wieder: Verdorben! Also du und Logan, mh?"

Rory nickte.

„Jep", meinte sie dann und sah zu Logan, der sie immer noch entsetzt ansah.

„Ok, dann will ich deinen Lover-Boy mal zugeknöpft kennen lernen.", meinte Lorelai nach einem Moment Stille.

Rory sah Logan zögernd an.

„Ähhm", meinte sie und ging in das Wohnzimmer.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist.", sagte sie und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

„Wieso nicht? Ich bin cool, ich bin die coole Mom! Wieso darf ich ihn nicht kennen lernen?", fragte Lorelai empört.

„Weißt du, Mom, Logan und ich haben unsere Beziehung noch nicht so wirklich definiert. Wir- daten. Ich will nicht, dass er durchdreht. Die Eltern treffen ist vielleicht ein klitzekleiner Schritt zu viel im Moment.", flüsterte Rory ins Telefon. Sie war zwar nicht mehr im gleichen Raum wie Logan, aber irgendwie hatte sie trotzdem Angst, dass er sie hören würde.

„Wow, ihr schlaft miteinander, seid aber kein Paar? Mein kleines Mädchen hat eine Affäre. Das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Aber gut, du hast auch mit einem verheirateten Mann geschlafen, also-"

„MOM!", unterbrach Rory ihre Mutter entsetzt.

„Hey, tut mir leid! Ok, dann machen wir es ganz zufällig. Wenn ihr essen geht oder so komme ich ganz zufällig vorbei. Ich kann sagen, dass ich dich überraschen wollte und Paris hätte mir gesagt, dass du dort bist. Ihr wollt nicht unhöflich sein und betet mich, zu bleiben. Wie klingt das? Geht ihr heute Abend aus? Heute wäre wirklich gut!"

Rory seufzte.  
"Wir sind heute ab 18.00 Uhr im Pub, aber ich denke-"

„Also um 6 im Pub. Cool. Der Pub ist cool! Also, Kid, wir sehen uns um 18.30 Uhr im Pub!"

Damit hatte Lorelai aufgelegt.

Rory seufzte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das wirklich gut gehen würde.

Immerhin würden Finn und Colin dabei sein. Und Alkohol in der Nähe.


	13. 13

„Also, welcher Film soll es sein?"

Logan und Rory beugten sich beide über das Programm und letztendlich durfte Rory entscheiden.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du diesen Film noch nie gesehen hast!", meinte sie, als die beiden den Kinosaal betraten.

„Ich bin so ungebildet, jetzt weiß ich, warum du Colin vorziehst!", meinte Logan und nahm seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter.

Rory grinste und setzte sich hin.

„Colin weiß einfach, wie man eine Frau befriedigt!", meinte sie dann und verzog eine Grimasse, kaum hatten die Worte ihren Mund verlassen.

„Wer von uns ist verdorben, mh?", fragte Logan grinsend und setzte sich neben sie.

„Soll nicht heißen, dass es mir nicht gefällt!", meinte Logan dann und küsste Rory. Nach ein paar Minuten löste sie sich von ihm.

„Komm schon, wir wollen doch nicht die Werbung verpassen. Die Werbung ist meistens das beste am Ins-Kino-Gehen."

„Vergiss die Werbung!", meinte Logan und drehte Rorys Gesicht wieder seinem zu.

Doch nach ein paar Sekunden schubste Rory Logan weg.

„Logan!"  
"Rory!", äffte er sie nach. Doch Rory warf ihm nur einen missbilligenden Blick zu und sah dann auf die Leinwand.

Im Laufe des Vormittages musste Logan (schmerzlich) feststellen, dass Rory absolut anders war als alle anderen Mädchen.

Normalerweise bedeutete Kino, dass man sich an einen anderen Ort zum Rummachen begab. Doch Rory Gilmore wollte tatsächlich den Film sehen. Und so sehr Logan auch versuchte, sie ab zu lenken, er hatte keinen Erfolg.

Schließlich gab er sich geschlagen und musste feststellen, dass ins Kino gehen mit Rory auch seine Vorteile hatte. Er konnte sich darüber amüsieren, wie sie ihn bei den guten Stellen immer in die Seite stieß, damit er auch aufpasste. Außerdem hatte sie einen Hang dazu, mit zu reden, wenn ihre Lieblingsszenen kamen.

Sie wurde jedes Mal böse auf ihn, wenn sie bemerkte, dass er nicht aufpasste. Dass er sie deutlich interessanter fand als den Film bemerkte sie überhaupt nicht.

Er konnte nicht fassen, wie sie sich über Dinge wie einen Film freuen konnte. Ihr Gesicht leuchtete jedes Mal auf, wenn eine schöne Szene kam und sie war den Tränen nahe, sobald etwas trauriges passierte. Sie lebte alle Szenen mit und Logan genoss seine Privatshow. (Anm.: VERDORBEN! ;) )

Als der Film zu Ende war, gingen die beiden in ein Cafe neben dem Kino.

„Und, wie lautet dein Urteil? Der Film ist klasse, nicht wahr?", fragte Rory und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

„Vielleicht nicht unbedingt das, was ich mir sonst ansehe, aber ich gebe zu, ich habe ihn genossen.", meinte Logan grinsend.

Rory seufzte.

„Du bist so ein Banause! War es nicht furchtbar traurig als sie ihren Laden schließen musste? Das WAR traurig. Oder wie lustig es war, als er das erste Mal in ihrem Laden war. F-O-X! Ha! Und am Ende, ich könnte jedes Mal weinen, so süß ist das, wenn sie sagt: Ich habe so gehofft, dass du es bist!"

Rory sah verträumt aus dem Fenster und Logan musste lächeln.

„Wie oft hast du dir diesen Film schon angesehen, Ace?", fragte er schließlich.

Rory sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Nicht oft. Vielleicht 15 Mal?! Plus Minus 5."

Logan lachte.

„So, ich sollte jetzt mal nach Hause gehen. Ich muss noch einen Artikel überarbeiten. Vielen Dank für den Kaffee, Huntzberger!"

Logan nickte und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Gerne. Vielen Dank für deine Gesellschaft! Soll ich dich heute Abend abholen?"  
Rory stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich denke wir treffen uns im Pub. Bis nachher!"


	14. 14

Als Logan den Pub betrat bemerkte er seine Freunde sofort.

Rory war noch nicht da. Nachdem er sich ein Getränk geholt hatte, ging er zu seinen Freunden.

„Guten Abend!", meinte er und setzte sich neben Finn.

„Na, hast du es geschafft, dich mal von ihr los zu eisen?", fragte Colin trocken.

Logan grinste.

„Ehrlich gesagt kommt sie hier her. Ich habe sie eingeladen. Ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem?"

Finn, Colin, Juliet und Rose schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

„Huntz, zwei Abende hintereinander mit einem Mädchen? Das ist neu! Aber ich mag Reporter-Girl, von daher ist es kein Problem!", meinte Colin und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Ha, nicht nur zwei Abende hintereinander. Ich meine, du hast bei ihr geschlafen, das ist absolut neu!", meinte Finn und hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ist Rory deine Freundin?", fragte Rosemary.

Logan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe nur bei ihr geschlafen, weil Finn mein Bett in Anspruch genommen hat. Und dann habe ich sie heute Abend eingeladen. Was ist das Problem?"

„Es gibt kein Problem. Es ist nur ungewöhnlich. Und als ich heute Mittag bei dir angerufen habe, warst du nicht zu Hause. Noch immer nicht zu Hause, wenn man Lennys Aussage vertrauen darf."

Logan seufzte.

„Wir waren noch im Kino!", gab er dann zu.

„Im _Kino_, mh? Und, wie war es im _Kino_?", fragte Finn wissend.

Logan grinste. _Wenn die wüssten..._

„Im Kino war es- nett. Rory ist einfach unglaublich!"  
Logan schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf.

Rosemary verzog eine Grimasse.

„Ärgh, das wollte ich so nicht hören. Und lass dein Sex-Grinsen bleiben, das ist ja widerlich! Ich mag Rory, ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was sie mit dir im dunklen Kino-Saal macht."

Logan grinste noch breiter.

In dem Moment kam Rory zu ihnen.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin. Paris hat mich aufgehalten!", entschuldigte sie sich und setzte sich zwischen Rosemary und Logan.

„Kein Problem, meine Liebe! Hat dir das Frühstück geschmeckt?", meinte Finn strahlend.

Rory nickte.

„Ja, vielen Dank, Finn. Es war wundervoll. An solch einen Service könnte ich mich wirklich gewöhnen!", strahlte Rory.

Logan legte einen Arm um Rory.

„So, jetzt wo du da bist, Ace, dachte ich, ich fange mal an, Geständnisse zu machen. Für dich!", grinste Logan. Rory sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Logan, du weißt, dass das ein Scherz war! Wage es ja nicht!", meinte sie sofort.

Die anderen sahen sie interessiert an.

„Was für ein Geständnis?", fragte Juliet neugierig.

„Nun, Rory hier hat sich verliebt, ist das nicht so, Ace?", fuhr Logan fort.

Rory warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Oh, du wirst so was von nie wieder Sex mit mir haben, wenn du jetzt weitersprichst!", meinte sie dann leise.

„Urgh, dass ich das meine Tochter sagen hören muss!", kam in dem Moment eine Stimme

von hinter Rory.


	15. 15

„Mom! Was machst du hier?"

Zu Rorys Glück konnte sie das sehr überzeugend rufen, da sie wirklich schockiert war von dem, was ihre Mutter gerade gehört hatte.

„Darf ich meine einzige Tochter nicht besuchen?", fragte Lorelai grinsend und setzte sich neben Rory und Rosemary.

„Hey ihr, ich bin ihre unglaubliche, hübsche, atemberaubende, witzige, immer gut gelaunte, so verblüffend junge Mutter. Lorelai. Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen."

Lorelai grinste Rory an, während der Rest der Gruppe fassungslos zu ihr sah.

„Freut mich außerordentlich, die so wundervolle Mutter von Gilmore kennen zu lernen! Ich bin Finn, exotisch."

Lorelai lachte und ließ sich von Finn einen Handkuss geben.

„Ich bin Colin, freut mich sehr. Und die Übrigen sind Juliet, Rosemary und natürlich Logan!"

Colin deutete auf die jeweiligen Leute.

Lorelai nickte nur.

„Freut mich, Sie wieder zu sehen, Lorelai!", meinte Logan verlegen.

Lorelai lachte nur.

„Hey, Rory, ich muss sagen, er sieht auch angezogen gut aus. Netter Fang!", meinte sie dann teuflisch grinsend und fing sich damit neugierige Blick von den anderen am Tisch ein.

„Mo-om! Genug Blamage, ok? Sag mir lieber, woher du weißt, dass ich hier bin!", stöhnte Rory und legte ihren Kopf zwischen ihre Hände auf den Tisch.

„Paris hat's mir verraten. Sie scheint nicht sehr angetan von deinen neuen Freunden zu sein, kann das sein?", meinte Lorelai. In dem Moment brachte der Kellner ein kleines Glas vorbei.

„Oh, das ist für mich!", rief sie.

Rory hob ihren Kopf wieder und sah von ihrer Mutter zu dem Glas und zu dem Kellner.

„Ich will auch einen. Möglichst schnell!", bestellte sie.

„Ts-ts, Rory Gilmore, du bist noch keine 21 Jahre alt. Denkst du, es ist klug, vor mir Alkohol zu bestellen?", meinte Lorelai in ihrer strengsten Emily Gilmore-Stimme.

Rory lachte.

„Ist es klug, mir mit so schlechtem Vorbild voranzugehen?", neckte sie und entspannte sich ein wenig.

Lorelai wog ihren Kopf hin und her, dann nahm sie einen Schluck und sah wieder zu ihrer Tochter.

„Nun, ich kann dir wirklich nicht den Genuss eines Baileys verwehren.", beschloss sie schließlich und handelte sich diesmal entgeisterte Blicke von der Gruppe ein.

„Also, verrate mir, warum du vor hast, keinen Sex mehr mit Logan zu haben?! Heute morgen wirkte das noch ganz anders!"

Lorelai lachte, als sie das Gesicht ihrer Tochter sah. Der Rest der Gruppe (auch Logan) grinste.

„Logan wollte gerade ein dreckiges Geheimnis von Rory verraten. Hat es was mit eurem Kino-Besuch zu tun?"

Finn sah gespannt zu Logan, der den Kopf schüttelte.

Lorelai und Rory grinsten sich an.  
"Ich hatte vergessen, dass ihr im Kino ward. Wie war es? Du hast mehr bekommen als du erwartet hast, oder Logan?", fragte Lorelai und Rory lachte über ihre Wortwahl.

„Eindeutig. Eindeutig!", antwortete Logan grinsend und zog Rory mit dem Arm, den er noch immer um sie gelegt hatte, näher an sich heran.

„Ich will das nicht hören, ich will das nicht hören...", fing Rosemary an zu singen, als der Kellner mit Rorys Baileys kam.

Rory, Lorelai und Logan lachten.

„Das dreckige Geheimnis soll auch eins bleiben. Ich erzähl es dir später, ok?"

Lorelai nickte.

„So, Kiddo, ich muss weiter. Sookie und ich fahren nach New York. Cool, oder? Ich dachte, ich komm vorher mal vorbei."

Rory sah ihre Mutter überrascht an.  
"Sookie ist hier?"

Lorelai nickte erneut.

„Sie wartet draußen, wollte nicht zusehen, wie ich dich blamiere. Sie dachte wohl, es könnte dir unangenehm sein, wenn wir beide hier in dein College-Leben eindringen."

Lorelai zuckte mit den Schultern.

Rory warf ihr einen Blick zu.

„Wie kam sie bloß auf die Idee?", fragte sie trocken.

„Keine Ahnung! Na gut, es war nett, euch alle mal kennen zu lernen. Logan, ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns noch mal wieder sehen."  
Lorelai stand auf und wollte sich gerade zu Rory runterbücken als diese aufsprang.

„Ich bring dich noch raus, sage Sookie hallo. Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Mit den Worten zog sie ihre Mutter hinter sich aus dem Pub.

„Und? War ich eine coole Mom? Ich finde, ich war eine coole Mom!", meinte Lorelai aufgeregt, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Ja, du warst eine coole Mom. Auch wenn du mich eigentlich durchgehend blamiert hast, was absolut uncool ist. Aber darüber sehe ich einfach mal hinweg."

Lorelai grinste.

„Hey, ich hätte viel schlimmere Dinge machen können. Zum Beispiel Logan rügen für diese Sache bei dem Hochzeitsding deiner Großeltern. Oder aber Finn sagen, dass er deutlich zu viel Alkohol in deutlich zu kurzer Zeit getrunken hat. Oder aber dir sagen, dass du immer gut verhüten solltest, wenn du wieder vor hast, mit Logan zu schlafen. Oder aber euch fragen, an welchem Punkt eurer Beziehung ihr nun seid."

Rory schüttelte den Kopf.

„Logan kann nichts dafür. Das ging alles von mir aus, glaub mir. Für Finn ist das normal. Er ist mit Alkohol wie wir mit Kaffee sind. Du weißt, dass ich immer verhüte. Und ich weiß selber nicht, an welchem Punkt wir sind. Wir treffen uns, wir schlafen miteinander, wir daten. Ich weiß nicht. Wir sind jedenfalls nicht Freund und Freundin, so viel ist klar. Das kann man mit Logan vergessen. Aber im Moment habe ich einfach meinen Spaß, weißt du? Die Leute darin sind eine lustige Gruppe und ich amüsiere mich. Das ist alles. So, wo ist Sookie?"

Lorelai seufzte.

„Wahrscheinlich auf dem Parkplatz im Jeep. Bist du dir sicher, dass es das ist, was du willst? Ich meine, du bist nicht umsonst meine Tochter. Ich kenne dich mittlerweile recht gut. Denkst du, du kannst eine von vielen sein?"  
Rory sah auf den Boden.

„Ich denke nicht darüber nach. Ich meine, ich habe so viel zu tun. Mit meinen Klassen. Mit der Zeitung. Mit Paris. Mit den Großeltern, mit dir, mit Stars Hollow. Ich habe zum Beispiel auch Lane seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Ich habe keine Zeit für einen festen Freund. Bisher gefällt mir, was ich habe. Ich meine, ich mag Logan. Er ist toll. Und ich habe Spaß. Der Rest ist erst mal egal. Ich lass es auf mich zukommen. In Omnia Paratus!"

Lorelai seufzte wieder und nickte.

„Gut. Mach, was du für richtig hältst. Lass dich nur nicht zu sehr ein, ich will nicht, dass du enttäuscht wirst. Und du hast recht, nett ist er. Sind sie alle. Gut, ich geh jetzt mal. Ich grüße Sookie von dir, versprochen. Geh wieder rein zu deinem Lover-Boy und seiner Gang!"

Lorelai grinste und Rory küsste sie auf die Wange und ging wieder zum Eingang.

„Und hey, treibt es nicht zu wild in New York!", rief sie und ging dann hinein.

Innen drin waren die anderen gerade dabei, ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen.

„Hey, geht ihr schon?", fragte Rory enttäuscht.

Logan grinste und legte einen Arm um sie.

„Nein, _wir_ gehen! Wir dachten, es wäre an der Zeit, was zu essen. Du kommst doch mit, oder? Ich will, dass du mitkommst."

Rory nickte.

„Klar, wieso nicht. Ich geh nur kurz bezahlen-"

„Schon passiert. Komm!"

Damit zog Logan sie aus dem Pub.

„Oh. Ok. Wie viel schulde ich dir?", fragte Rory und öffnete ihre Tasche.

„Nichts, Ace. Ich hab euch eingeladen. Komm jetzt, wir wollen doch noch einen Tisch kriegen, oder?"

Rory seufzte und ließ sich mitziehen.

„Danke! Wohin gehen wir?"

Logan grinste.

„Rich Man's Schoes. Wow, du musst immer alles ganz genau wissen, was?"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das hast du doch sicher nicht erst jetzt bemerkt, oder?", meinte sie nur.

Logan schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein, _das_ war ihm schon letzte Nacht aufgefallen...


	16. 16

„So, uns interessiert noch dringend, was für ein Geheimnis Gilmore hat!", meinte Colin grinsend, als sie bestellt hatten. Rory stöhnte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie es vergessen hätten.

„Oh, Colin, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es dich besonders interessiert!", meinte Logan grinsend.

Rory schlug ihn auf den Arm, während der Rest sich verwirrt ansah.

„Es hat was mit Colin zu tun?", fragte Juliet überrascht.

„Nun, vielleicht sollte ich es einfach sagen: Colin, ich habe mich unglaublich in dich verliebt", meinte Rory trocken.

Logan sah sie enttäuscht an.  
"Ich dachte, ich könnte dich noch eine Weile damit ärgern oder dich erpressen oder so", meinte er traurig.

Rory lachte. „So ist das Leben", meinte sie dann lächelnd.

Die Gruppe sah nun zu Rory.

„Du bist in Colin verliebt?", fragte Finn ungläubig.

„Hey, sag das nicht so, als ob es unglaublich wäre!", rief Colin empört. Rosemary lachte.

„Nun, irgendwie ist es das schon. Ich meine, sie schläft mit Logan, schiebt sogar irgendwelche Nummern mit ihm im Kino und ist in dich verliebt? Das ergibt keinen Sinn!"

„Ich habe nicht mit Logan Sex im Kino gehabt!", rief Rory entgeistert.

„Sicher nicht, Doll. Nun, klär uns bitte auf, warum dein dreckiges Geheimnis daraus besteht, dass du auf unseren Freund Colin stehst!"

„Ach, Logan und ich haben uns unterhalten-"

„Wenn ihr im Bett seid, habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun, als über Colin zu reden?", fragte Rosemary neckend.

Logan sah sie wütend an doch Rory verdrehte nur die Augen und fuhr fort: „Und dann hat er mich gefragt, was ich heute noch mache und ich habe ihn ein wenig verarscht-"

„Du hast gesagt, dass du ein Date mit mir hast? Willst du mich umbringen?", unterbrach Colin sie.

Rory seufzte.

„Deine Freunde sind nicht sehr geduldig!", stellte sie fest. Logan nickte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß!", meinte er leidend.

Die Gruppe sah ihn wütend an und er lachte.

„Nun, jedenfalls meinte ich, ich hätte noch ein Date mit diesem heißen Kerl und Logan wurde extrem _eifersüchtig-_"

„Ich war _nicht_ eifersüchtig!", ging Logan dazwischen, während sich der Rest wissend ansah.

„Fängst du jetzt auch schon an mit dem Unterbrechen? Gleich lass ich die Erklärung bleiben und such mir mit Colin ein Zimmer!", meinte Rory genervt.

Colin sah sie seltsam an.

„Deine Chance, Mann! Sie ist langsam so genervt, dass sie das vielleicht _wirklich _in Betracht ziehen würde!", meinte Juliet und sie und Rosemary kicherten.

„Wieso findet ihr das alle so unnormal, mit mir zusammen zu sein?", rief Colin laut. Der Kellner, der ihnen gerade die Getränke brachte sah Colin abschätzend an.

„Es sind die Klamotten und diese steife Haltung", meinte er dann leise. Nicht leise genug. Alle bis auf Colin prusteten los.

„Ben!", rief auf Rory auf einmal und sprang auf, um den Mann zu umarmen.

„Hey, Honey, was machst du hier mit denen?", fragte der Kellner grinsend.

„Oh, das sind ein paar Freunde! Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier arbeitest! Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, dass du in New Haven wohnst! Wie geht es dir?"  
Rory ignorierte die anderen total und strahlte den Mann an.

Finn, Colin, Juliet und Rosemary sahen sich grinsend an. Logan sah aus, als würde er den Kellner gleich schlagen

„Wie war das mit dem: „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!" ?", fragte Rose ihn leise und lachte. Logan sah sie genervt an und versuchte, entspannt aus zu sehen. Er wusste selbst nicht, was sein Problem war. Vielleicht, dass Rory ihn für einen anderen Typen vollkommen vergaß. Vielleicht, dass er sie Honey genannt hatte. Vielleicht aber auch, dass sie ihm um den Hals gefallen war.

„Ahh, ich wohn hier noch nicht lange. Vielleicht 2-3 Monate. Hatte in Hartford nicht viel Erfolg, nachdem das passiert ist. Jetzt muss ich hier so lange als Kellner arbeiten, bis in der Küche was frei ist. Naja, mir geht es gut, wie geht es Sookie? Und deiner Mom?"

Rory lachte.

„Sie sind verrückt wie immer. Sookie vermisst dich wahnsinnig. Weißt du, dass sie ein Kind bekommen hat? Warst du da noch da? Oh, ich bin verwirrt. Aber jedenfalls ist sie vollkommen glücklich mit Dave und Jackson. Und Mom ist jetzt mit Luke zusammen. Oh, und die beiden haben das Dragon Fly eröffnet und es läuft super. Aber das weißt du ja! Wieso nur wolltest du nicht mehr mit ihnen arbeiten?"

Ben seufzte.  
"Ach, Stars Hollow ist einfach nichts für mich. Und auch wenn ich Sookie abgöttisch liebe, sie ist manchmal eine zu große Gefahr, wenn du verstehst. Und meine Freundin wohnt hier in New Haven und da wollte ich etwas in ihrer Nähe bleiben. Ok, ich will dich nicht länger von deinen Freunden weghalten. Ist das dein Freund?", er zeigte unauffällig auffällig auf Logan. Rory lachte.  
"Nein, ist er nicht!", meinte sie dann, als wenn er etwas vollkommen absurdes gesagt hätte. Ben nickte grinsend.

„Sieht aus, als wenn er das ändern wollte!", meinte er und Rory grinste.

„Nun, ich bring mal euer Essen. Gib Sook und Lore nen Kuss von mir und pass auf dich auf!"

Ben zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand in der Küche.

Rory setzte sich grinsend wieder auf ihren Platz.

„Meine Mom wird so neidisch auf mich sein. Und Sookie erst!", meinte sie dann lachend.

„Wer ist Sookie? Und wer war das?", fragte Juliet, immer die Neugierige.

„Das war ein alter Koch aus dem Hotel, das meine Mom geleitet hat, bis es abgebrannt ist. Und Sookie ist Moms beste Freundin, Köchin und Mitbesitzerin des Hotels, das meiner Mom gehört."

Alle nickten im Verständnis und Logan entspannte sich sichtlich.

Rory grinste ihn an.

„Na, scheinbar machst du einen sehr eifersüchtigen Eindruck, sobald ich mit anderen Kerlen spreche. Logan, Logan, wenn fremde Leute schon fragen, ob wir ein Paar sind, machst du etwas falsch!"

Der Rest lachte und Logan beschloss, nicht zu antworten.

„Ok, Gilmore, wollen wir uns jetzt ein Zimmer suchen?", fragte Colin grinsend mit einem Blick auf Logan. Dieser starrte ihn wütend an.

„Hört endlich auf, den armen Logan zu quälen. Sonst ist er noch sauer!", meinte Rosemary mitleidig.

Rory nickte.

„Tut mir leid, Colin. Aber ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn Logan dich in Stücke zerreißt, sobald wir den Raum verlassen wollen!", meinte sie und legte ihre Hand auf Logans Knie.

„Also, du hast uns noch immer nicht erzählt, was genau du zu Logan gesagt hast.", meinte Juliet um endlich das Thema von Logans Eifersucht weg zu lenken.

„Ach, nachdem er dann so _eifersüchtig_ wurde, meinte ich, dass ich das Date um 6 Uhr habe und da ist ihm eingefallen, dass wir ein Date um 6 hatten und er hat sich wieder entspannt. Und dann konnte er es natürlich nicht lassen, zu sagen, dass ich gesagt habe, ich hätte ein Date mit einem heißen Typ und da hab ich halt gesagt, dass ich Colin meinte. Das ist alles. Oh, und Finn: Ich hatte keinen Sex mit Logan im Kino!"

„Das wäre auch echt unangebracht, wenn man bedenkt, dass er nicht dein Freund ist!", meinte Ben von hinter ihr und stellte das Essen auf den Tisch.

Rory verdrehte die Augen.

„Ben, du bist schon wie meine Mom mit diesem ganzen von hinten erschrecken", seufzte sie.

Ben grinste. „Ich bin der heimliche Anstandswauwau! Genießt das Essen!"

„Natürlich hattet ihr keinen Sex!", meinte Finn teuflisch grinsend.

„Wirklich nicht! Logan! Hilf mir! Sag ihnen, dass wir keinen Sex hatten!", meinte Rory empört.

Logan grinste.

„Nun, das kann ich leider nicht!", sagte er dann langsam.

Rory sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Und wieso nicht?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Logan zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich lüge meine Freunde nicht an. Wir hatten Sex. Und ich hoffe einfach mal, dass du dich daran erinnerst!", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Rory verdrehte die Augen.

„Wird eigentlich von jedem das Sexleben so offenbart wie es hier gerade der Fall ist?", fragte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

Rose lachte.  
"Nein. Gut, Finn prahlt immer rum. Colin ist sehr diskret, vielleicht liegt das aber auch daran, dass er keinen Sex hat. Logan- nun, seine Blicke und sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen verraten meist schon alles. Mehr, als wir eigentlich wissen wollten."

Rory seufzte.

„Ich kann euch nur versichern, dass ich nicht mit Logan im Kino geschlafen habe. Ich meine, es gab Email für dich. Den muss man sich ansehen, da darf man nicht abgelenkt sein!", sagte sie dann bestimmt.

„Wisst ihr was?", meinte Colin plötzlich zögernd, „Ich glaube ihr!"

Rory warf ihm ein Lächeln zu.

„Danke Colin!", meinte sie dann strahlend und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Bier.

„Sie steigt trotzdem nicht mit dir ins Bett!", meinte Logan lachend und legte seinen Arm um Rorys Stuhllehne.

Diese seufzte.  
"Lasst uns essen, das hier wird langsam deprimierend und peinlich für mich!", sagte sie.

„Oh nein! Mir fällt nämlich gerade wieder was ein! Deine Mutter meinte, Logan würde auch angezogen gut aussehen! Wie hat man das zu verstehen?", meinte auf einmal Rosemary und lachte, als sie sah, wie Rory wieder in ihren Burger biss um nicht reden zu müssen.


	17. 17

„Weißt du schon, was du alles mitnimmst? Ich habe bisher drei Koffer und irgendwas sagt mir, dass das zu viel ist", meinte Juliet seufzend zu Rosemary. Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde spontan packen. Ich mag es gerne, wenn ich Sachen vergesse und dann einfach dort shoppe.", antwortete sie. „Wohin fahrt ihr denn?", fragte Rory interessiert und lehnte sich zurück. Sie hat eindeutig zu viel gegessen.

„In die Berge, skifahren.", antwortete Colin für sie.

Rory verzog eine Grimasse. „Sport? Wenn ihr euch auch entspannen könntet?", fragte sie fassungslos.

Logan grinste. „Manche Menschen sehen Skifahren als entspannenden Sport an, weißt du?"

Rory schnaubte. „Manche sehen es als lebensmüde an, und zu der Sorte gehöre ich. Ich weiß jedenfalls, dass ich mir sämtliche Knochen brechen würde, wenn ich auf zwei Holzstangen einen Berg hinunter rutschen würde.", sagte sie bestimmt.

Finn lachte. „Mit dem richtigen Lehrer würde dir das nicht passieren", meinte er belustigt und sah dabei zu Logan.

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich werde sicherlich nicht wahnsinnig viel Geld dafür ausgeben, damit mir jemand beibringt, einen Berg würdevoll runter zu rutschen. Ich bin eher die Schlittenfahrerin."

Logan sah Rory einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, dann seufzte er. „Du solltest mitkommen."

Alle Köpfe am Tisch drehten sich überrascht zu Logan.

„Was?", fragte Rory ungläubig.

„Du solltest mitkommen, auf die Hütte. Wir haben genügend Platz und du könntest mit in meinem Zimmer schlafen. Wir könnten dir skifahren beibringen und du müsstest kein Geld für einen teuren Skilehrer ausgeben. Außerdem könntest du die Skier meiner Schwester benutzen, die müssten noch dort sein. Komm mit. Es wird wirklich lustig. Und wenn du keine Lust zum Skifahren hast, kannst du immer noch rodeln oder Schlittschuhlaufen, oder lesen."

Finn und Colin grinsten sich wissend an, doch Logan ignorierte es und konzentrierte sich auf Rorys verwirrtes Gesicht, auf dem sich langsam ein Lächeln ausbreitete.

„Das ist ein sehr süßes und verlockendes Angebot, aber ich bin über die Ferien schon verabredet."

Logan versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war selbst überrascht, dass er sie gefragt hatte, immerhin waren die Ferien in den Bergen für ihn immer die Chance, mal andere Frauen zu- treffen. Und wenn er Rory mitnehmen würde, würde das komplett ausfallen. Doch während er versucht hatte, sie zu überzeugen, gefiel ihm die Idee immer mehr. Er wollte Rory mal entspannt sehen, beim Lesen vorm Feuer, beim Rodeln, in seinem Bett...

„Mit wem bist du denn verabredet? Was machst du in den Ferien?", fragte Juliet neugierig und Logan wusste nicht, ob er die Antwort wissen wollte.

„Oh, ich werde in meine Heimatstadt Stars Hollow fahren, mich mit meiner ältesten Freundin treffen, arbeiten, und außerdem tausend Dinge tun, die meine Mutter und ich so machen wollen. Mit ihr bin ich auch verabredet. Wir werden Filme sehen, in ihrem Inn essen, shoppen gehen, uns ins Zucker-Koma bringen, so was eben. Ich will sie ein wenig aufmuntern, sie hat sich vor kurzem von ihrem Freund getrennt."

Die anderen nickten verständnisvoll.

„Schade, es wäre lustig gewesen, noch ein Mädchen dabei zu haben.", meinte Rosemary lächelnd.

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal", meinte Rory und nahm einen letzten Schluck von ihrem Bier.

„Ich sollte jetzt mal gehen, ich habe den ganzen Tag nichts gemacht, ich muss noch ein paar Recherchen anstellen."

Alle nickten und Logan stand auf.

„Dann lass uns gehen. Finn, ich nehme mal an, dass du für uns beide mitbezahlst?"

Finn seufzte. „Unwahrscheinlich gerne."

Rory sah Logan verwirrt an. „Logan, du kannst ruhig hier bleiben. Ich will wirklich, wirklich arbeiten."

Der Tisch lachte und Logan zog sich seine Jacke an. „Meine Mutter wäre aber enttäuscht von mir, wenn ich ein Mädchen allein nach Hause gehen lassen würde. Komm!"

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und Rory seufzte. „Vielen Dank, Finn, auch noch mal für heute Morgen. Viel Spaß heute noch!"

Die beiden waren schon fast an der Tür, als Rory ihren Namen hörte.

Sie drehte sich um und lachte, als sie Ben mit weit geöffneten Armen stehen sah. „Du willst doch wohl nicht gehen ohne dich von mir zu verabschieden, oder, Rory?", fragte er fassungslos.

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Es würde mir nie einfallen!", meinte sie und nahm Ben in den Arm.  
"Pass gut auf dich auf, vergiss nicht, Sookie und Lor zu grüßen und lass dir von dem Jungen hier nicht seine Briefmarkensammlung zeigen!", meinte er zu Rory. Diese lachte.  
"Vielen Dank für diesen weisen Rat. Ich werde bald wiederkommen, wie oft arbeitest du hier?"

„Montags, Mittwochs und das komplette Wochenende."

Rory nickte und ging zur Tür.

„Ich werde das nächste Mal mit Mom hier her kommen!", rief sie noch und ging dann aus der Tür.

Den Weg zurück verbrachten Rory und Logan in angenehmer Stille.

Als sie vor ihrer Tür standen, drehte Rory sich zu Logan hin und lächelte.  
"Ich hatte einen sehr schönen Tag", meinte sie zu ihm. Logan nickte. „Das freut mich. Ich hatte auch einen schönen Tag.", antwortete er ihr und ging ein Stück näher zu ihr hin.

„Danke, dass du Email für Dich mit mir gesehen hast.", redete Rory weiter, wurde jedoch mit jedem Wort leiser, als sie sah, dass Logan immer weiter auf sie zukam.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen", meinte er ebenso leise und legte seine Hände um ihre Taille. Rorys Hände wanderten unbewusst zu seiner Brust.

„Ich sollte jetzt lernen", meinte sie dann, nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Das wäre wohl klug", stimmte Logan ihr zu und verringerte den Abstand zwischen den beiden um ein Minimales. „Denn wenn ich nicht lerne, werde ich aus Yale rausgeschmissen und das wäre wirklich schlimm", sagte Rory langsam, ihr Blick auf Logans Lippen fixiert.

„Oh, ich denke nicht, dass sie dich rauswerfen, du bist eine Gilmore", grinste er und küsste sie langsam.

Rory zog ihn, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch dichter an sich ran und ihre Hände wanderten um seinen Nacken.

Nach ein paar Minuten löste Rory sich widerwillig von Logan.

„Ich muss wirklich lernen", meinte sie seufzend.

Logan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ace, du musst wirklich noch lernen, dass du gar nichts musst. Außer mich einzuladen, noch eine Weile mit reinzukommen."

Rory seufzte. „Logan..", fing sie an, doch Logan schnitt ihr das Wort ab, indem er sie wieder küsste. Er löste sich schließlich von ihr und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Rory biss sich auf die Unterlippe und seufzte. „Würdest du vielleicht noch mit reinkommen?", fragte sie schließlich leise und sah Logan in die Augen, die ihn lachend anschauten.

„Sehr gerne", meinte er grinsend und Rory schloss die Tür kopfschüttelnd auf.

Sobald sie in ihrem Zimmer waren, hatte Logan sie auch schon wieder in seinem Armen und küsste sie, diesmal deutlich stürmischer als noch vor der Tür.

Rory lächelte in den Kuss hinein und trat die Zimmertür mit einem Fuß zu.

Lernen konnte sie auch noch morgen...

ENDE 


End file.
